BEHIND THE PAIN : REWRITE
by tiwiizqitama
Summary: Pada akhirnya rasa sakit dan benci itu ada karena aku juga sayang/Keras dan kasar adalah cara ku mencintaimu/ Berada di sisi mu, menemani mu, menjaga mu, memeluk mu saat semua orang meninggalkan mu diantara dinginnya hidup, hanya itu yang bisa ku lakukan. Punya cara masing-masing dalam mennunjukan cintanya. Manakah yang paling Naruto cintai?.


Title : Behind The Pain_Rewrite.

Pairing : Sasunaru/Gaanaru.

Gendre : Romance/Yaoi.

Disclaimer : Masahi Kishimoto the owner of NARUTO.

Summarry :

Pada akhirnya rasa sakit dan benci itu ada karena aku juga sayang/Keras dan kasar adalah cara ku mencintaimu/ Berada di sisi mu, menemani mu, menjaga mu, memeluk mu saat semua orang meninggalkan mu diantara dinginnya hidup, hanya itu yang bisa ku lakukan. Punya cara masing-masing dalam mennunjukan cintanya. Manakah yang paling Naruto cintai?.

* * *

.

~Cold wind in summer~

.

.

_Hanya setumpuk daging yang membungkus kerangka tulang-tulang._

_Sendiri pilu tersiksa dinginnya malam._

_Membungkam dalam helaian air._

_Bertahan dengan darah yang membeku._

_._

_Dingin._

_Bahkan gama sekalipun takan membuat ku hangat._

_Dingin._

_Seperti semut kecil yang tersesat diantara tumpukan sungai beku. _

_._

.

.

.

.

Angin musim panas terasa begitu menyengat ketika menimpa permukaan kulit ku. Cahaya mentari membutakan pengelihatan ku. Tanggal delapan musim panas, apartemen kecil di lantai dua ini nampaknya sangat tahu keadaan ku. Tempat ini begitu sempit dan tak banyak barang disini. Hanya ada dua ruangan. Satu adalah tempat ku tidur dan satunya lagi dapur alakadarnya dan kamar mandi kecil. Aku tinggal sendiri di tempat ini. Kuharap kali ini tempat kecil ini tak menambah beban ku dengan penampakan fatamorgana yang sering muncul tiap kali aku pulang sekolah atau bekerja.

.

Suasana hati ku sedang sangat buruk. Hari masih terik, seharusnya aku berangkat bekerja setelah menaruh tas dan mengganti seragam ku. Tapi.. entahlah aku malah ada di tempat sempit dan basah ini. Beberapa kali mengguyur tubuhku yang masih berseragam dengan air. Aku terus bergumam disetiap guyuran air yang ku lakukan.

"Aku tak menangis, lihat, air dari gayung ini yang membasahi ku" ucap ku pada diri sendiri dan terus ku ulangi. Sialnya berapakalipun ku ulangi kata-kata itu air mata ku malah semakin membanjiri ku.

.

Aku terbangun saat ketukan pintu apartemen ku terdengar begitu keras beberapa kali. Ha-ah tubuhku sakit. Aku tertidur di kamar mandi kecil ini –dan masih basah. Tak peduli keadaan penampilan ku, aku langsung menuju pintu. Meninggalkan beberapa jejak becek di lantai. Ku buka pelan pintu apartemen ku. Lelaki setengah baya mendecih setelah melihat ku lalu masuk tanpa menunggu instruksi ku. Dia menaruh pelastik belanjaan yang ia bawa di meja kecil. Aku tak bicara. Dia pun tak bicara. Satu matanya ditutupi masker khusus mata. Beberapa kali ia menyembulkan asap rokoknya sambil memandangi ku yang masih terdiam di depan pintu.

.

"Ganti baju mu Naruto"instruksi dingin leleki yang bertamu ke apartemen ku itu. Ah ya, aku Naruto. seorang bocah calon ninja, yatim piatu. Baru saja siang tadi salah satu teman ku –ah sahabat malah, menceritakan kehidupan ku pada anak-anak lainnya. Aku tersenyum miris dan melangkah kekamar ku. Pria paruh baya tadi adalah salah satu orang baik hati yang sering membawakan makanan untuk ku dan juga adalah guru ku di Konoha akademi –pelatihan khusus para calon ninja. Kakashi-sensei begitu aku memanggilnya. Dia selalu datang malam setelah pekerjaannya selain mengajar selesai. Dia sudah seperti ayah untuk ku.

.

Saat aku kembali kakashi-sensei sudah menyeduhkan ramen instan untuk ku. Aku mengambilnya dan makan perlahan. Kebetulan aku sangat lapar dan perut ku sudah berbunyi beberapa kali. Mata ku masih bengkak. Lidah ku pun kelu. Ramen kesukaan ku ini tampak tak ada rasanya. Bahkan seperti aku tak sedang memakannya. Aku tersenyum miris lagi saat kakashi-sensei menyentuh mata ku yang membengkak. Dia mengacak-ngacak rambut ku kemudian membiarkan ku makan dengan tenang.

.

"Yang kau lakukan tadi cukup bagus, kau tumbuh semakin kuat" ucapnya seraya mengacak rambut ku lagi. Kakashi-sensei sempat melihat kejadian tadi siang tapi malah diam dan pura-pura tak melihat kejadian itu. Akupun tersenyum miris lagi.

"Bagai mana? Menyerah berbaur dengan mereka?" tanyanya sambil mematikan rokoknya di meja. Aku diam. Makan pun tak ku lanjutkan.

.

Kakashi-sensei memandang ku lagi, lalu dengan satu tarikan tangan aku sudah ada di pelukannya –menangis lagi. Kira-kira sudah berapa kali hal ini terjadi pada ku?. Ah ya, tak pernah. Ini pertama kalinya aku begitu lemah saat menghadapi masalah.

"Apa kau malu terlahir sebagai seorang jinchuriki?" aku menggeleng.

"Apa kau mengganggu orang lain karena keadaan mu?" aku menggangguk ragu. Kakashi-sensei memegang bahu ku dan menjitak pelan jidat ku.

"Kau, selama ini selalu menghadapi masalah sendirian. Lalu kenapa hanya karena seorang Uchiha membeberkan keadaan mu kau jadi seperti ini?"

Aku menahan sesengngukan ku. Mengusap mata ku yang semakin memerah dan membenggkak. Aku tersenyum miris tapi tak segera menjawab.

.

"Yang dia katakan benar kan?" aku menegang antara kesal dan tak mau mengakui.

"Kau jinchuriki, tak punya orang tua, harus bekerja dan sekolah, nilai mu jadi jelek, kau juga menjahili orang untuk menghilangkan kesepian mu, lalu kau juga kadang harus tak makan beberapa hari untuk menyumbang ke panti asuhan di perbatasan kota, kau juga kadang menggantikan tugas teman-teman mu untuk menghabiskan waktu atau mencari tambahan uang. Dan kau juga sering sakit-sakitan karena lelah. Jadi kau tak bisa membuang waktu mu untuk berteman " aku mengeratkan kepalan tangan ku kesal.

.

"Cara mu mengucapkan nya tak sedingin dia, kau tahu aku paling tak suka dikasihani dan lagi dia mengucapkannya dengan wajah datar dan menjengkelkan" Kakashi-sensei tersenyum mengejek.

"Seumur hidup ku tak pernah aku bertemu Uchiha yang ramah, tapi seharusnya kau tahu dia begitu karena peduli pada mu"

"Dia sahabat ku kan?" aku menunduk makin miris.

"Apa kalian tidak bisa percaya pada kemampuan ku?. Aku bertahan selama ini. Dimaki, di ejek, di cela, aku tetap bertahan meski kadang aku harus bersembunyi di atas pohon atau di dalam danau untuk menangis. Tapi aku bertahan. Aku tak butuh dikasihani" aku menangis lagi.

"Mungkin karena kau terlihat menyedihkan makannya dia mengasihani mu dengan berbuat begitu" nada datar Kakashi-sensei makin membuat ku kesal.

.

"Berhenti meniru gaya dingin dan sinisnya mengasihani ku, aku berharap kau bisa membantu ku menghilangkan rasa sakit sialan ini di hati ku. Kau tahu aku tak punya waktu memikirkan perasaan ku atau bagai mana orang lain memandang ku. Kau sendiri yang mengatakan itu" aku berteriak frustasi padanya. Sepanjang kesadaran ku aku tak pernah berteriak pada siapapun. Ini pertama kalinya. Dan reaksi Kakashi-sensei masih saja setenang biasanya. Padahal aku sendiri terkejut karena aku tak bisa mengontrol emosi ku dan kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut ku.

.

"Bertahan lah untuk sementara waktu, perlakuan kasarnya memang sedikit menyebalkan. Tapi baru kali ini aku melihat dia bertingkah sejauh itu untuk orang lain" aku ingin membantah tapi suara di pintu membuat ku berhenti.

"Naruto, kau baik-baik saja?" suara lembut yang sedikit membuat ku tenang. Mendengar orang yang satu ini memanggil ku aku jadi sedikit lega.

"Iruka, kau yang paling pandai menangani tempramennya, urus bocah ini dulu" Kakashi bangkit, mengacak-ngacak rambut ku yang kemudian ku tepis kasar lalu pergi dan meninggalkan aparatemen ku.

Iruka-sensei. Meski laki-laki dia sudah seperti ibu untuk ku. Dan ya. Dia guru ku. Sama seperti Kakashi-sensei. aku menyayangi mereka berdua. Seperti orang tua sekaligus kakak dan juga guru tentunya. Mereka berdualah segalanya untuk ku.

.

"Kakashi bilang kau ada masalah?" suara ramah itu membangunkan ku dari lamunan. Aku tersenyum, mengusap pipi ku yang lembab dan mata yang sembap.

"huuuh~, meski sering memergoki mu menangis sendirian aku tak pernah menyangka kau akan separah ini" Iruka-sensei merapikan rambut ku yang berantakan. Aku berbaring di kakinya. Mencari kehangatan dari dingin yang tiba-tiba menghantui ku.

Dingin?.

Ah dingin sekali.

.

Ya dingin. Dingin sekali. Sangat dingin. Aku terbangun. Ah. Sial. Aku mengigau lagi. Pada akhirnya fatamorgana dan hayalan itu menyiksa ku lagi.

Aku masih ada di bak mandi. Masih memakai seragam basah ku ini. Masih kelaparan. dan sendirian.

Setiap aku sedih seperti ini apartemen kecil ini selalu menampilkan halusinasi untuk ku. Ha-ah. Seandainya tadi itu benar-benar terjadi. Mungkin aku akan merasa lebih baik. Tak sesakit dan sepedih ini.

.

Selalu saja seperti ini. Setiap ada masalah. Aku hanya menemukan diri ku sendirian dan tak berdaya. Dan sial sekali hayalan itu. ha-ah. Uchiha Sasuke, Lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada ku, Kau menghina ku, Mengejek ku, Memandang rendah diri ku. Tapi hayalan sialan tadi membenarkan perlakuan mu pada ku.

Apa kau puas?. Apa kau merasa menang karena kau lebih hebat dari ku?.

.

Aku berjalan tertatih keluar kamar mandi kecil itu. aku langsung membaringkan tubuh ku di lantai. Tak peduli lagi pada keadaan ruangan yang gelap sama seperti diluar sana. Aku mengambil ponsel ku dan mengecek kalau-kalau si bocah sombong itu mengirim email atau Kakashi-sensei yang tadi sempat sekilas melihat kejadian itu menanyakan keadaan ku.

.

Huh. Naif sekali aku ini. Jelas sekali tak ada satupun email di ponsel ku. Jam sembilan huh?. Lama juga aku dikamar mandi. Sepertinya besok aku akan bolos dan untuk seminggu ini takan makan lagi. Aku tak mungkin bisa kerja jika aku seperti ini. Sekilas hayalan tadi terbayang lagi. Aku tertawa pedih. Sial. Bahkan pikiran ku sendiripun menertawakan ku. Aku menyerah. Aku tak peduli lagi. Pikiran ku sudah sangat gelap. Kepala ku sakit. Aku tak mau lagi berfikir. Kurasa cukup.

.

Aku tertawa. Tertawa seperti orang gila.

"aku sendiri, hahahahaha. Selalu sendiri" aku berteriak dan tertawa. Menutupi rasa sakit di jantungku yang semakin berdenyut nyeri. Air mata ku juga tak mau berhenti keluar. Ah-sial. Sial. Sial. Kenapa harus begini?.

Tanpa sadar aku tertawa hingga aku tertidur.

.

Ah sudah pagi. Aku tertidur di lantai masih dengan seragam ku yang kemarin. Aku bangun dan memeriksa jam. Heh, padahal aku sudah memutuskan untuk bolos hari ini, tapi masih saja menghawatirkan jam berangkat sekolah ku. Sukurlah ini sudah jam delapan. Aku terlambat. Ku perhatikan diri ku di kaca. Sial aku menydihkan sekali. Langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi aku membersihkan diri dan menggosok lingkaran sekitar mata ku berharap bengkaknya segera menghilang. Sayangnya itu malah memperburuk keadaan.

.

Jam sembilan. Terik matahari semakin menggila diatas sana. Aku berhenti di salah satu toko tempat ku bekerja sambilan. Dengan kaos oranye dan jeans pendek selutut aku memasuki toko dengan sedikit was-was.

"Hei bocah, kenapa tak sekolah?" tegur si pemilik toko. Aku tersenyum dan itu membuat rahang ku sakit jadi aku sedikit berjengit.

"Aku kemarin tak sempat kerja, akan ku lakukan hari ini seharian untuk mengganti yang kemarin" tuan pemilik toko nampak tak senang.

"Tugas mu itu sekolah, kau bekerja disini untuk sekolah mu kan? Jadi jangan bolos hanya untuk mengganti kerja mu yang terlewat" dia membentak ku cukup keras, beberapa pelanggan menatap ku. Shit. Aku benci tatapan mengasihani itu. kenapa mereka malah melihat ku begitu. Aku tak apa-apa. Kenapa semua orang merendah kan ku?. Sial. Sial. Sial. Kekesalan ku kembali dan aku sudah di ambang batas bertahan ku. Ingin aku berteriak sekarang juga.

.

"Sudah-sudah, begini saja. Naruto-kun, kau bereskan gudang dan bawa persediaan ke mari" ibu pemilik toko itu menengahi. Aku langsung bergegas ke gudang. Tak tahan dengan tatapan semua orang pada ku.

.

Aku duduk di belakang meja kasir. Hari sudah semakin sore. Seharian aku tak bicara. Aku baru selesai membereskan gudang. Ibu pemilik toko berulang kali menyuruh ku beristirahat tapi kutolak. Aku terus menghindari setiap orang yang mau bicara pada ku dengan mencari kesibukan di gudang. Tapi pekerjaan disana sudah ku kerjakan semua. Badan ku sangat pegal.

.

Duduk sedikit sulit karena badan ku yang nyeri. Ku renggangkan otot-otot ku yang pegal. Aku berhenti saat bel pintu berbunyi dan seorang pelanggan masuk. Aku buru-buru bangun dan menyambutnya.

"Selamat datang, ada-" aku berhenti saat melihat siapa yang datang. Membuang napas aku langsung duduk tak mempedulikan orang itu.

.

Si pelanggan tadi memandang ku sinis dan berkeliling ke rak-rak berisikan jaring dan umpan. Toko ini memang toko khusus alat-alat memancing. Aku menggerutu pelan merutuk kehadirannya. Saat ini dia adalah orang yang paling tak ingin ku temui. Sialnya lagi toko sepi dan hanya ada aku dan dia di toko ini.

'_tuan cepatlah datang dan gantikan aku di sini'_ mohon ku dalam hati.

.

"kau tak sekolah hari ini, kenapa tak sekalian saja berhenti?" suara dingin itu menegur ku. Aku tak menjawab. Matanya menatap tajam pada ku. Sangat sinis.

"hanya itu yang mau kau beli?" aku memberikan bon dan dia langsung membayar lalu mengambil barang yang ia beli. Si surai reaven itu berhenti di pintu dan berbalik kearah ku.

"jangan bolos dan membuang-buang uang mu. Latihan mu itu masih payah" setelah mengucapkan itu dia langsung pergi dan aku menggeram kesal.

.

Dingin dan kasar seperti biasanya. Awal ku bertemu dengannya ku kira aku bisa saling mengerti dengannya karena ia juga bukan anak yang banyak bicara dan pendiam. Tapi kenapa kekasarannya itu meski sudah sering ku lihat selalu saja sangat menyakitkan. Ha-ah. Belum lagi aku ini se-Tim dengannya. Apa ada cara agar aku bisa jauh darinya?. Hu-uh kenapa aku jadi sepengacut ini.

.

.

"aku pulang" ucap ku saat masuk apartemen. Aku merasa bodoh saat melakukannya. Aku sendirian. Untuk apa aku berkata begitu. Aku tersenyum miris lalu melepas sepatu ku dan ku taruh di rak. Aku berjalan lunglay dan berbaring sembarangan di lantai.

Sudah ku kunci pintu sebelumnya. Aku mengingat-ingat lagi jadwal ku untuk besok. Sekolah, latihan lalu ke toko hingga malam. Ku cek dompet ku –ah masih cukup kurasa.

Ku tutup mata ku, tak peduli dingin, tak peduli ini lantai.

'_Hari akan semakin sulit setelah ini' _

'_ne..sasuke, apa kau yang kejam pada ku, atau aku yang sangat lemah?'_

.

.

**~Tobecontinued.~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**sebuah kisah lama yang ku buat ulang. Agak sedikit miris memang. Tapi inilah awal kisahnya sebelum naruto bertemu gaara. **

**Mungkin masih banyak kekurangan.**

**Terimakasih banyak buat readers sekalian yang dulu baca BEHIND THE PAIN yang ku hiatuskan.**

**See you next chapter.**

**R&R please.**


End file.
